


Maelstrom/DRADIS

by useyourlove



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble bingo for no_takebacks--episode "Maelstrom" and prompt "DRADIS."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maelstrom/DRADIS

He'd been called to CIC the minute he landed, but it had taken him an hour to get there. The DRADIS whir was deafening in his ears, even as he could barely hear everyone talking around him. His father was asking him questions but he couldn't hear. It was like there was cotton stuffed in his ears. He tried to answer. Failed.

But always that whir, whir, whir.

He closed his eyes. Swallowed. The rise and fall of it in time with the cry of his soul: Kara, Kara, Kara.

And his heartbeat answering: she's gone, she's gone, she's gone.


End file.
